I'm Sorry
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Amy has told Sonic some lies, the one she loves. Sonic is very angry, so are her parents. Amy goes to the park to say sorry to Sonic and Sonic doesn't accept her forgivness.


**I'm sorry**

**Amy was walking along a side walk very sadly and heartbroken. Amy had never felt so much pain before in her whole entire life. Pain, and more pain. Heartbroken and more heartbroken. Amy lied to Sonic about how good she was at sports, how she traveled all around the world, that she knew how to speak Spanish, what clothing she wore, and most of all, what she looked like. Amy always cover her face so no one would see only hear her voice. She always talked on the phone with Sonic and such and suddenly she fell in love with him. He was really sweet to her. Under the clothing of Amy was a horrid Amy. Half of her face was burned and black now and one of her eyes were red and the other was green. When Sonic found out he was outraged by this and said that she was a complete liar and said that she had broken his heart and his life. Ruined actually. **

**Amy shook her head because all of the memories kept flashing in her head. Amy then stopped walking and turned to look at a dark park. The moon shined on her. Amy's parents no longer trusts her anymore neither does Sonic, because what she done. Amy disobeyed her parents. Her parents told her not to love someone off of the phone or on a computer. But…she did it anyway. She even stole something at a store before. Amy started walking through the park in silence. She then suddenly stopped and saw Sonic sitting on a bench looking really sad, angry, and heartbroken. Amy started singing a very sad song. **

**I disobeyed my parents**

**I can not be trusted anymore**

**I'm stupid and I'll always be**

**Please forgive me for what I have done**

**I don't think at all before doing something**

**You broke my heart and I broke yours**

**I cannot be trusted by you or anyone else**

**Sonic turned his head and looked at Amy in complete hatred, Sonic shook his head like he couldn't believe she was there and she begged for forgiveness. Amy started at him and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Sonic suddenly started singing. **

**Why did you do this**

**You have ruined my whole life**

**All I wanted was a nice girlfriend**

**Not a liar**

**You're a liar**

**I am never going to forgive you, ever**

**Who do you think you are**

**Coming back here**

**Thinking that someone is going to forgive you**

**You'll never be forgiven Amy**

**You broke my heart and disobeyed your parents**

**I wish I never had met you**

**Sonic sighed. Amy almost choked on her spit and gasped. Amy fell to her knees and removed her hood to reveal her horrid face. Sonic looked away disgusted. Amy let the tears fall from her eyes slowly and started singing again. **

**I'm stupid**

**I'm a liar**

**I'm an idiot**

**I'm a fool**

**I don't deserve to live**

**I'm so selfish and horrid looking**

**I'm sorry Sonic, I'm sorry**

**Amy covered her face with her hands and cried. Sonic stood up and shook his head. "Amy, I hate you and I never ever want to see your horrid face again," Sonic said in complete hatred. Amy looked up at him with red eyes. Sonic started walking away. He suddenly stopped and turned to look at her. "Oh, and I really do think you deserve to die, you don't belong here anymore Amy, you ruined my life and your life, so just go kill yourself hag," Sonic said then started walking away again. Amy stood there and watched him until he disappeared into the dark night. Amy laid down and closed her eyes, ready to die. Amy really wanted to die now so her body let her die. Amy took her last breath and laid there motionless. **

**No one cared about her anymore not even her parents. No one at all. No one cared if she was dead, they all think that Amy was a bad person and didn't deserve to live. Amy didn't mean for all of this to happen…she didn't think before she did something, that's all. Now Amy is dead because she wanted to be dead, so her body stopped working, her body let her die because she really wanted to die. **

**THE END OF THIS SAD STORY**

* * *

_**This story is really sad to me. Flames are not accepted on this story, only nice reviews. Thank you for reading and thank you again. Oh, and can you tell me if I made any mistakes? Farewell. **_


End file.
